


Shadow.

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Horror, Love, Song - Freeform, Stalking, poem, this is totally a song in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complicated relationship between a girl and the silent stalker she fears and knows she shouldn't love.  Written for an amazing friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PontiusHermes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/gifts).



She ducks in corners,   
Turns around...  
Her shadow's found her.  
The darkness waits   
To wrap his arms  
Around her.

When she comes, and where she goes...  
Only the shadow knows. (The shadow knows.)   
When she comes, and where she goes...  
Only the shadow knows. (The shadow knows.)

The shadow covers her in a cloak of blindness.  
Is this an act of wickedness or kindness?

 

She whispers in the dark.  
She whispers to a godless force of night.  
She whispers, hoping it won’t hear a word.  
She whispers in the dark.  
She whispers, wondering when she is right.  
She whispers, in the thought she won’t be heard.  
“Come, the darkness, come the shadow,  
Come to quiet. Quiet me.  
Come the darkness, come the shadow,  
Come, that cry, that memory.  
I know... It’s you.  
I know it’s you.  
Come tomorrow, on a whisper,  
If it’s granted me  
By the shadow, by the shadow that   
Has haunted me.  
I know… it’s you...  
I… know… you…”

 

She ducks in corners,   
Turns around...  
Her shadow's found her.  
In the darkness, he waits  
To wrap his arms  
Around her.

When she comes, and where she goes...  
Only the shadow knows. (The shadow knows.)   
(“I … know… it’s… you…”)  
When she comes, and where she goes...  
Only the shadow knows. (The shadow knows.)  
(“I … know… it’s… you…  
I... Know... You...”)


End file.
